cspfandomcom-20200223-history
Spin a Speech
Spin a Speech, written as Spin-a-Speech in Season 1, is a recurring challenge of linguistic intelligence on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the second challenge of linguistic intelligence ever introduced and the second challenge ever introduced. Description Retrieved from CBC.ca Each competitor spins the "Wheel of Topics” that determines their subject for an impromptu speech. At that point, they see a list of 30 words. Their goal is to use as many of those words as possible, all while delivering a convincing speech in just 45 seconds. The challenge demands spontaneous delivery of a clear and cogent message, a task we are often called upon in everyday life. The need to incorporate words from the list requires an extra layer of linguistic problem solving. Competitors need to make instant decisions on how to wrap their messaging around specific vocabulary.https://www.cbc.ca/smartestperson/blog/testing-intelligences-episode-1 2012 Special Spin a Speech was the second of the two challenges of linguistic intelligence and the second challenge overall. Having explained the instructions to the contestants during the prior commercial break and sending them backstage, Gerry Dee explained the instructions to the viewers and that the contestant in 1st place would earn 5 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 3, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 2, and the contestant in last place would earn 0. Due to the nature of this challenge, the viewers were unable to play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Seán Cullen served as the guest judge for this challenge. The Speech Wheel had three of each of the following wedges: 'Eulogy', 'Toast', 'Break Up', 'Valedictory', and 'Mayor'. It also had an additional wedge, 'Spin Again', which would force the contestants to spin the Speech Wheel again. The 30 words were 'acquiesce', 'alone', 'angel', 'beaver', 'cornea', 'crystallized', 'demure', 'driven', 'elixir', 'evergreen', 'flying', 'holiday', 'joyous', 'Labrador', 'loquacious', 'mistress', 'politics', 'recreation', 'sausages', 'shotgun', 'sorrow', 'special', 'spectrum', 'sumptuous', 'tom'/'Tom', 'townhouse', 'triangle', 'whimsy', 'whisky', and 'yellow'. Greg Frankson was the first contestant up and had to give a toast as his speech. He said, "So as I flew in from Labrador across this beaver-infested nation with bleary corneas that allowed me to acquiesce to my sleepiness alone in my hotel room, I spoke to Tom before I came out to see you. You’re so beautiful in your–in your wonderful spectrum of colours. The politics of giving this wonderful toast, I–I can’t really tell you, but I feel very special in this moment. I hope that your mistress doesn’t have anything to say about what’s about to happen (haha). Uh–It’s a beautiful holiday, a wedding–a wedding ceremony. You look like an angel and I know that my speech may be lacking in–the–the lack–the type of loquaciousness that may have been possible. So let’s lift this elixir, all of us, to the bride and give her a warm applause." Interestingly, though 'corneas' was not accepted, 'loquaciousness' was. As a result, Greg received a score of 13 words. Seán commented that Greg seems like a lovely man to have at a wedding and that his speech was interesting and coherent. Laura Suen was the second contestant up and had to break up with someone in her speech. She said, "Tom, I’m really, really sorry, but uh–I–I have to end this–th–this with you right now. Um–I feel more alone when I’m with you than when I’m actually by myself. I remember our first date; I felt like I was flying. It was–like–in the evergreen something park and we had–we had whisky for some reason and that was–that was really messed up and terrible, but I kinda stuck with you. Um–You know, i–it all just went so fast; it was like a shotgun–um–it was almost like a shotgun wedding sort of thing. I was fearing a shotgun wedding that was gonna show up any second. Um–I felt so special when I was with you but–you know–um–it just how the politics sort of play out, I guess. I–" Laura received a score of 8 words. Seán commented that he didn't think that Tom (the receiver) got a clear idea as for why Laura was breaking up with him. Peter Dyakowski was the third contestant up and had to give a valedictory speech. He said, "I stand before my classmates today selected to resent–represent all of you here in our little school in Happy Valley-Goose Bay, Labrador and it’s with a sense of whimsy, alone up here on stage, that I acquiesce to the rule of all the students who have voted for me to come out and tell you about the time that we spent together in this school. I know, down the road, when I’m en–in my future of politics, living in a great yellow townhouse, going on holiday for recreation in all sorts of amazing places, flying to different destinations, eating exotic sausages; and to remember all of you and the demure way, the loquacious manner that we were related with each other, and to just look at you through my very cornea and have a drink of whisky in your honour and just remember the great times that we’ve had here together, it has been the elixir of my life, a very joyous time, the evergreen of my Christmas tree. Thank you all!" Peter received a score of 18 words. Seán commented that maybe Peter should go into politics because he said almost nothing but was very entertaining at the same time. Marshall Carroll was the last contestant up and had to break up with someone in his speech. He said, "When I was in high school, I had to break up with my girlfriend. She was always making me sausages, but I didn’t like them. I would rather had–have fried beaver or an elixir of rum or uh–just to make out under the evergreen tree; that was fun. She had to have a shot of whisky if she would ever do that with me. Uh–We once uh–popped into her uh–grandparents’ townhouse. Uh–She wouldn’t go in at first, but I had a shotgun so it was okay after. Um–She was a real angel. It was sorrow when we had to break up, but it sort of crystallized in my uh–drive for the future. I was driven to find a new girl. It would be a joyous equa–eh–uh–occasion. I wouldn’t acquiesce to just anyone. I had to make sure she knew lots about politics. All–" Because 'politics' was not accepted, Marshall received a score of 13 words. Seán commented that it was an interesting and beautiful reminiscence and that he loved it, but also stated that he was expecting Marshall to actually break up with someone in his speech rather than talk about a time that a breakup happened. After Marshall's turn, Gerry called the other three contestants back onto stage and told the four contestants that Seán would give each of them a maximum of 10 points based on the quality of their speech and that their total score would be the sum of the number of words that they used and the number of points that Seán gave them. Seán gave Greg 8 points resulting in a total score of 21 points, he gave Laura 5 points resulting in a total score of 13 points, he gave Peter 10 points resulting in a total score of 28 points, and he gave Marshall 7 points resulting in a total score of 20 points. Therefore, Peter was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Greg was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, Marshall was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and Laura was not awarded any for finishing in last place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8ofUJ_9e18&t=1060s Summary of Results Episode 101 Spin-a-Speech was the sole challenge of linguistic intelligence and the second challenge overall. Jeff Douglas explained to the viewers the instructions and how they could play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Jessi Cruickshank explained to the contestants that the contestant in 1st place would earn 5 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 3, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 2, and the contestant in last place would earn 1. Colin Mochrie served as the guest judge for this challenge. The Wheel of Topics had three of each of the following wedges: 'Eulogy', 'Toast', 'Break Up', 'Valedictory', and 'Mayor'. It also had an additional wedge, 'Spin Again', which would force the contestants to spin the Wheel of Topics again. The 30 words were 'acquiesce', 'angelic', 'apartment', 'bashful', 'beaver', 'bratwurst', 'cedar', 'cornea', 'driven', 'elixir', 'exceptional', 'hobby', 'jubilant', 'mistress', 'orange', 'Peter', 'politics', 'prism', 'quirky', 'Rottweiler', 'shotgun', 'solitary', 'sorrow', 'square', 'sugarcoated', 'sumptuous', 'surfing', 'vacation', 'verbose', and 'vodka'. Tova Sherman was the first contestant up and had to give a eulogy as her speech. She said, "What can I say about the great Colin Mochrie that he himself did not say, especially after a little vodka? Colin, you might think, was verbose. I like to think of him as, I don't know, jubilant. And it is with great sorrow today that I come to you. Excuse me, there's something in my cornea. It is today that I come to you to speak of the angelic Colin Mochrie, the exceptional. If he hadn't have gone on that vacation, oh, what we could have gotten with each other. You know, his Rottweiler, as you could see right here with the tears in his eyes, always said to me–I talk dog. He always says to me, 'Tova, when Colin and I were surfing that Internet, a little elixir on one side, a little something on the other–'" Tova received a score of 11 words. Colin commented that Tova could have been a little more tender in her speech, but also stated that it was coherent and lovely and joked that it was brave of her to "kill off the person who's judging her." Albert Tam was the second contestant up and had to give a speech as a mayoral candidate. He said, "Um, me being Peter, I'm a huge fan of, you know, not taking vacations. And really, my hobby is politics. My hobby is to make people happy, not do any of these quirky actions that the other mayoral candidates are doing. You know, none of these sugarcoated, uh–uh–uh–uh–you know, promises. I'm going to be an exceptional mayor. I'm going to be a jubilant mayor. You know what? I'm not going to express any sorrow but what my–what the previous actions of my party has done in the past. I do appreciate all the orange signs that people have been putting out in front of their lawns. You know what? I'm not a square, I'm a cool guy. I have a great Rottweiler and I'll cook you bratwurst if you come on up. And I'd love to talk to you because I am an angelic mayor and I'm going to be your great mayor." Albert received a score of 14 words. Colin commented that Albert's speech was incredibly coherent. Roselyn Kelada-Sedra was the third contestant up and had to give a valedictory speech. She said, "My fellow students, here we are gathered today in this sugarcoated arena of excellence. We have exhibited our hobbies. We've developed our corneal ability to read quickly. We have–we've scattered apartments together and now, after our meal of bratwurst and our jubilant elixirs with our principal and his mistress, we are about to embark on a school trip. We are going to go surfing. We're going to have a shotgun wedding, hopefully. And at the end of that, we will embark on the next phase of our lives. We are driven individuals, some of us more solitary than others, some of us leaving high school with more sorrow than others, but let's enjoy our summer vacation. We are exceptional individuals." Roselyn received a score of 15 words. Colin commented that Roselyn has a lovely and open quality and joked that he would love to go to that school and meet the principal and his mistress. Kiel Lemmen was the last contestant up and had to give a toast as his speech. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would be really happy if you could raise your glasses of champagne, wine, or vodka, or whatever you happen to have in your hand right now, because I'm about to give a beautiful toast to the angelic bride and the amazing groom. Um, before they go off on their wonderful honeymoon vacation, I'd like to talk about this exceptional couple and how much they've provided for all of us, friends, and family here. Um, the dinner's been sumptuous and I'm so happy that this hasn't been a shotgun wedding, but we're all here in celebration of this wonderful, wonderful couple. Now hopefully I'm not going to be too verbose and I would like to keep politics out of this, but we are so happy that these two can put their opposite sides apart and be able to come together for a wonderful union. Cheers!" Kiel received a score of 8 words. Colin commented that it was nice to hear a lovely wedding speech where the speaker wasn't drunk and insulting everyone and that he would have loved it at his wedding. After Kiel's turn, Jessi called the other three contestants back onto stage and revealed that Colin would rank each of them based on the quality of their speech and the number of words that they used. Colin gave his final comments to the contestants and then ranked Albert in 1st place, Tova in 2nd place, Roselyn in 3rd place, and Kiel in last place. Therefore, Albert was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Tova was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, Roselyn was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and Kiel was awarded 1 for finishing in last place. It was revealed that Jeff himself had received a percentage score of 79%. However, the scores for the public are calculated differently than the scores for the contestants.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2535618049 (47:08) Summary of Results References Category:2012 Special Category:Season 1 Category:Challenges Category:Linguistic Intelligence